Magic runs free
by supernerdyfangirl
Summary: Elizabeth is Merlin's younger sister with magic that she couldn't control. When it got so bad she was sent to live with the druids, Merlin thought he would never see her again. Now she is in Camelot, the one place she could be killed. From there on, they have to hide their magic along with their siblings. So what do the Pendragons have to do with all this? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Uther was frantic. His wife had just gone into labour with his second child. Why was he so nervous? She was in the best hands. Young Arthur sat kicking his feet, looking bored- with the 7 year old ward of the king and queen, Morgana, falling asleep on his shoulder. Suddenly his mother's screams were replaced with baby cries. Gaius came out, looking grim as he walked over to the king.

"Sire, the queen is dead," He said quietly so the prince and ward wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to tell them they had lost their mother figure.

"No! There must be _something_ you can do, please Gaius," The kings voice cracked with every word he said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nimueh had promised a life for a life but last time it was his father in law so why did it have to be his wife this time?

"There is nothing I can do but the child lives. Ygraine named her Elizabeth and she has magic," Magic? _Magic? _No, no, NO! The very thing that had taken his wife off the face of the earth!

Uther felt a slight jab on the side and looked down to see his son and ward. "Is mother okay? Father, what about my brother or sister? Are they okay? Can I see them, please?" Arthur asked his father with clear concern in his voice while Morgana beside him looked scared.

"Children," he sighed. This was going to be hard. "Your mother is dead."

"W-what about our new little sister or brother?" Morgana asked. She was the only one out of the two that could speak as Arthur was trying to be as strong as a knight but couldn't.

"She wasn't strong enough," Uther answered, emotionless. At that Morgana and Arthur both gripped onto him as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

After a lot of crying, the children had fallen asleep so Uther and Gaius put them to bed. Once the kids were out of the way, Gaius spoke up.

"Sire, why did you lie?" He asked, confused as to why he would lie to the children about their little sister.

"Get the girl out of the kingdom. I don't want her to know she is royalty. Make sure she is out the kingdom do you understand me?" He growled with venom in his voice.

"Why will she have to be out of the kingdom?" Gaius was still confused why the king didn't want his daughter. She was a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"You know the laws. if she comes here and is found out, I will _have_ to execute her. Get her somewhere she will be loved and cared for, where she won't come anywhere near Camelot. Do you understand me?"

Gaius nodded. He would say that he was visiting a friend and leave the child somewhere she would be found.

* * *

That next day Gaius set out with young princess in a basket beside him, riding to the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom.

* * *

After a day and a half of riding, he reached a village near a forest. He carefully placed the the two day old baby down and wrote a note.

_My name is Elizabeth. I am two days old. Please look after me?_

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to favorite,follow and review **

**Supernerdyfangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just noticed I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Sadly :(**

* * *

Prologue Part 2

Later that day Merlin and Will were running through the forest. Merlin and Will were best friends considering Will didn't judge Merlin because of his magic. While Will was 'keeping guard', Merlin was building a fort with magic. A loud cry echoed through the forest, stopping Merlin and Will immediately.

"What was that?" Will asked, sounding scared.

"Don't know. But come on, lets go see," Merlin answered. The two eight-year-olds ran in the direction of the noise quickly. After a lot of dashing, they came across a very fancy basket containing a baby. Both young children studied it, confused, then it began to scream again.

"What do we do?" Merlin asked, annoyed, whilst covering his ears. The screaming baby or was it a banshee was hurting his big but sensitive ears.

"Why do you think I know what to do?" Will shouted whilst covering his ears as well.

"You have a younger sister!" Merlin shouted, eyes flashing gold. This kid was really annoying him!

"Calm down Merlin! Umm... think,think,think. I know, cradle it whilst I go get our mothers. They'll know what to do. Stay here!" Will shouted whilst running off. Why couldn't Merlin go and get their mothers? He didn't want to be left here with _that thing._

Following Will's advice, he picked up the baby and immediately it stopped crying. He rocked it back and forth gently. It actually started to laugh and he had to admit the baby was pretty cute. He studied the basket the baby was found in and noticed a note. Making sure not to drop the baby, he picked up the note reading...

_My name is Elizabeth. I am two days look after me._

_Elizabeth. _He liked that name, it was pretty. If no-one claimed her, he would want to take her in as he had always wanted a younger sibling. He looked down at Elizabeth who was currently chewing his neckerchief but he didn't mind.

"Merlin!" shouted his mother Hunith who was running towards him, followed by Will and his Mother.

Once next to Merlin, Hunith took Elizabeth out of his arms.

"Mother, her name is Elizabeth. It says on the note, it also says that she is two days old. Can we keep her? She has no-one. Please?" Merlin begged. Hunith looked at her son. She could never refuse him but he was also right; the child had no-one.

"Alright, fine. We can keep her," she said as she cradled Elizabeth. Merlin walked over to her and kissed his new little sister on the forehead.

"You hear that Liz? You're part of the family now."

* * *

**So that's the prologues done. Next chapter will be present day when Merlin, Arthur and the gang are their right age. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.  
**

**Also thanks to** **Ealdor and Guinevere137 for faving this story.**

**supernerdyfangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin sadly. Although I do own a signed autograph from Alex Vlahos and a Merlin t-shirt**

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and the knights were out on patrol as usual. To make it worse for Arthur it was coming up to the anniversary of his mother and younger sister's death. This year his younger sister would have been twelve; it pained him to think what she would of became. He never even saw her. Did she have blonde hair? Did she have blue eyes or green?

He was knocked out of his train of thought when an blood curdling scream was heard making everyone chase after where it was coming from. Once there, they saw bandits surrounding something no someone. A young girl. They were hurting her. One stabbed her in the stomach.

"That'll teach you not to take stuff that doesn't belong to you," one of them, possibly the leader, said. Another one of bandits whispered in the mans ear and they all fled, leaving the girl.

Once Merlin managed to get a closer look at the girl covered in a mixture of blood and mud, he realized something and immediately ran towards her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "Oh my goodness. What happened?" he said getting down to her level which was currently slumped against a tree. He tried to examine her wound but her hands were locked around it.

" I wouldn't do that if I was you," she said softly. Obviously, she was in pain.

"Why are you here in Camelot?" He asked, scared for his little sister's life.

"Can't we talk about this later Merlin? Please," She said, wincing from the pain.

"No! We need to talk-"

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Have you found her? Is she okay?"

"No! You prat, we just saw her get stabbed. We need to get her to Gauis. NOW!" Merlin's voice got louder with every word.

"Okay, Okay. Come on," He said, picking up Elizabeth. "Well get on the horse and I'll pass her to you,"

"I do have a name," she rasped out as she was passed from Arthur to Merlin so Arthur could climb on his horse.

"Right now pass her back to me, you can't possibly carry her all the way back," he told Merlin, oblivious to what Elizabeth had just said.

"I can manage, anyways I've carried her before," Merlin said in a 'matter of fact' tone

"What? How do you know her?" he asked as they began to ride, deciding Merlin was not going to pass her back.

"Lizzy here is my little sister," He stated. Arthur just looked confused. They looked completely different, Merlin had black hair and blue eyes where as this girl, Lizzy had blonde hair and green eyes. If he was being honest, she looked more like him and Morgana.

"What? No," was Arthur's only response. The rest of the ride was complete silence between the two of them.

* * *

Once reaching Camelot Arthur told one of his knights to go ahead to tell Gauis to be prepared as Merlin carefully passed Arthur the sleeping Elizabeth. When she was in his arms, Merlin ran towards Gauis' chambers.

"Merlin? I thought you and Arthur were out on patrol?" Gauis exclaimed.

"Elizabeth was attacked by bandits and injured. Arthur is bringing her," Merlin said sounding out of breath. Gauis did recall from letters Hunith had sent that they had found a baby and took her in. Gauis wasn't able to reply when Arthur burst in with a young girl in his arms who, from the looks of it, had been through a bit of a rough time.

Arthur placed her on the table. "I'll be back to check up on her but I now need to tell father that there were bandits in the forest," he told them and left.

Merlin made sure the door was closed before running towards the waking Elizabeth. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted at her. Gauis seemed shocked by his outburst but Elizabeth didn't seem fazed.

"Oh so no; 'are you okay Liz? Are you hurt?'" She said whilst rolling her eyes.

"I mean it Liz!" Merlin shouted. Thankfully, Gauis spoke up.

"Merlin, don't you think it would be easier to talk once she has been patched up?" Merlin gritted his teeth.

"Fine! But we are talking about this later," He said, sounding very annoyed.

* * *

After Elizabeth's stab wound was fixed, Merlin and Elizabeth sat on Merlin's bed.

"Now can you answer my question?" Merlin asked immediately

"Fine, I thought I would come and visit you for my birthday," she said hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

"Elizabeth," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I can control my magic. I promise," was all she said.

"Are you _sure_ you can?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Merlin, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm nearly 12!" she exclaimed, annoyed that he still babied her.

"Merlin? Liz?" Arthur shouted through Gauis' chambers. Thankfully, Gauis was in the lower town tending to someone.

"In here," was heard from the back room which belonged to Merlin. Arthur headed up the stairs and walked in. Now he could clearly see they weren't related by blood as Elizabeth didn't look anything like him at all. Not even her skin tone was the same to his. She wasn't pale, she actually resembled Arthur's mother.

"My father, the king, wishes to speak to you, Liz," he said, going back to his commanding voice.

"Why sire?" she asked. Wow, even her manners were different to Merlin's.

"He needs to know about the bandits and why they were chasing you," he answered. That made her eyes go wide in fright.

"W-when does he want to see me, my lord?" she asked. She was terrified about meeting King Uther as he had outlawed magic and could kill her a snap of his fingers!

"Now. Come with me I have to show you the way," he said turning around and walking slowly so they could follow him.

"Is he always such a dollop head?" Elizabeth whispered to Merlin.

"Yes," He whispered back. To say the least, when one of Elizabeth's first words was "prat", Hunith was _not _impressed.

* * *

**So that's this chapter done. Also this is set just before episode 7 of season 1. In a few chapters it will be that episode. Don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. :(**

* * *

All three walked down to the hall in silence. Elizabeth was terrified to meet Uther. What she had told Merlin wasn't a complete lie. She could _mostly _control her magic, not completely. Merlin sensed her fear and reassuringly held her hand.

When down at the hall, Arthur went over to his throne next to his father. Uther beckoned Elizabeth forward, making her let go of Merlin's hand.

"What is your name child?" He asked.

"Elizabeth, sire," She replied quietly. Her hands were visibly shaking. Uther had never seen a child so nervous. _It must of been the bandits that scared her,_ he thought. Elizabeth didn't wear girl clothes by the looks of it. She looked like she was wearing worn out boy clothes.

"Where are you from and who are you parents?" He asked, knowing he would first have to gain trust from the girl if she was going to tell him information about the bandits.

"I-I am from Ealdor, a small village on the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom. My adoptive mother is Hunith and my adoptive brother is Merlin, your son's manservant; I believe," the young girl replied, hoping there wouldn't be any follow up questions about her life.

"Adoptive?" Morgana spoke up. She knew she shouldn't speak up but Merlin hadn't mentioned a younger, adopted sister.

"Yes. I was found in the forest near my village nearly twelve years ago by Merlin and his friend," she replied a bit louder and clearer this time. Hunith had explained to her what had happened the day they had found her when Elizabeth had asked why she didn't look like them. She had understood and still considered them as her family even if they weren't blood related.

"Do you know who your parents are?" Arthur asked, only to have Morgana glare at him for asking that question.

"No, I don't, sire," Elizabeth replied. She really wanted to get off of the topic about her being abandoned.

"Back to the matter at hand," Uther said rather loudly. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "What do you know on the bandits?"

"Well first off they were harbouring quite a few weapons sire," the young girl said rather bravely.

"Anything else?" Uther asked inquisitively, although he couldn't help but think she looked like Ygraine and he wasn't the only one.

"I believe they were part of Cenred's army," she said. Uther rolled his eyes.

"Just what we need at the moment!" He huffed, annoyed. "Is that all?"

"Yes sire. That's all I know," she said.

"Thank you. Council dismissed, we'll talk more tomorrow," He said curtly, making everyone except Morgana and Arthur leave the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Uther asked his son and ward.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you know our sister is dead," Arthur spat out coldly. Uther avoided his glare which only meant one thing.

"I knew it. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that the young girl, Elizabeth isn't our sister!" Arthur shouted, Once again Uther avoided his glare.

"I can't be sure," He answered. This time it was Morgana who shouted at him.

"You told us she was dead! Both of them! We were seven and eight years old and you told us that our little sister was dead!"

"Maybe we should ask her when her birthday is? Then we'll know for sure," Uther said, getting off of his throne and starting to walk towards the door.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, glancing at them. Slowly, they too got off of their thrones and followed him to Gaius' chambers, knowing that's where she would be. They knocked on the door before walking in. Gaius was in and by the looks of it had just given Elizabeth a horrible pain killer. She looked as if she was about to be sick.

"My lords and lady, is there anything I can do for you?" Gaius asked, a bit concerned that all three royals were in his chambers at the same time.

"We would like to speak to Elizabeth if that is alright with her?" Arthur said, Elizabeth looking up when she heard her name. She nodded

"Elizabeth, when is you birthday?" Morgana asked sitting down next to her.

"A week from today. Why?" She replied. Their suspicions had been cleared.

"Was there anything in the basket you were found in?" Arthur asked sitting opposite her with Uther to his right.

"Yes, there was. A note that said something about how old I was, my name and to look after me I think," She said, still unsure why they were asking about her life. Uther looked up at Gauis, considering he was the one who left the princess to be looked after. All he did was nod at the royals.

"We-We believe we found your family," Uther said, making Elizabeth even more confused.

"Who?" she asked. Her only questions for her birth family would be why they left her in the forest.

"Us," was their single answer. Elizabeth's eyes went wide. Her birth father _outlaws_ magic! She got up and walked away from them.

"Where are young going Liz?" asked Merlin as he walked through the door. He had been out collecting herbs for Gaius.

"Anywhere but here," she said coldly. Uther thought she would be happy that she was part of a royal family but this is a reaction was one he never expected.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. It was obvious she was upset and when Elizabeth was upset things flew and smashed.

"I'm the lost princess of Camelot!" She said quite loud and she sounded annoyed. Merlin's eyes widened. Elizabeth, a princess? She turned to face the Pendragons again. "Why did you leave me?" She sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"We didn't have a choice you have magic!" Uther shouted at her causing Morgana and Arthur to gasp.

"You got it wrong. I. Don't. Have. Magic," she lied through her teeth.

"But Gaius said-"

"It must of been the light reflecting off of my eyes," She said calmly.

"Very well I'll show you to your new chambers," he answered.

"Okay, lead the way, father," She replied. With that all Pendragons left Gaius' chambers.

* * *

**So that's how they all connect. Hope you liked it.**

**Please keep faving, following and reviewing this story. I love reading your reviews.  
**

**supernerdyfangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

It was about eight o'clock in the morning and Elizabeth was already awake and dressed in her usual attire. No-one had come to wake her up, she was just used to getting up early while living with the druids. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Elizabeth called out and in walked Uther with Morgana and Arthur.

"Did you sleep well?" Morgana asked.

"Yes very. This place is lovely," she answered. It was true, Camelot was beautiful and her bed was extremely comfortable. Although nothing could compare to living in forests. She was knocked out of her train of thoughts when she noticed Uther eyeing her clothing.

"We need to order a seamstress. Then she'll look more lady look," he muttered to Arthur who nodded. "We'll get you some new dresses. For now you'll have to wear some of Morgana's old dresses," He told her.

"I'm not wearing one of those death contraptions!" She spat. In fairness, she hadn't wore a dress since she had began her life with the druids.

"How about you come to my chambers and you can pick out which dress or outfit you want? You can wear that until we get you fitted," Morgana told her.

"Fine," She huffed. The men were taken aback by how moody she was. Arthur thought that if she looked like there mother then maybe she would of inherited her personality.

* * *

Standing in Morgana's chambers, Elizabeth had managed to pick out a few outfits. Most of which consisted of leggings,tunics and boots. She was persuaded (more like forced) into choosing some dresses for special occasions. She was _not _pleased about that. Morgana and her maid Gwen had insisted that she should look like the princess she is. It was strange that she was so close to Morgana yet she hadn't known her for even two full days.. This was the weirdest week of her life!

"Would you like to go down to the market?" asked Morgana her.

"Sure! I would love to," Elizabeth said smiling. If it meant getting out of this prison with guards watching her every move then she was all for it. Anyway, she wanted to get to know the city if she was going to live here.

"Great! Grab your cloak and we'll go," Morgana said, smiling back.

* * *

Elizabeth,Morgana and Gwen were all walking through the market. There were so many stalls, people and happiness. It was almost as if she was with the druids again. She smiled at the thought. It was easier back then; no expectations and magic was free to use.

She was stopped when she passed a stall that sold dream catchers. One that caught her eye was turquoise and had light brown feathers hanging off of it. Gwen and Morgana must have noticed as they both stopped as well.

"Do you want to buy it?" Gwen asked. Elizabeth nodded almost immediately. She just hoped it would make this place seem more like home. They paid for it when Merlin came running towards them.

"Something wrong Merlin?" Elizabeth asked. She had always been mature and spoke her mind so he wasn't surprised by her reaction.

"The king wants to see you, now," he quickly answered. _W__hat now?_ she thought.

"Okay I'm coming," She said gesturing to Morgana and Gwen to see if they were coming to. Both shook their heads meaning it was just her, Merlin (hopefully), Arthur and Uther. Yay... not.

"Come on," She said, grabbing his hand. She did not want to lose him in the crowd considering, from the way she dressed, people would probably think she was a servant.

* * *

Once in the castle, Elizabeth was greeted by Uther, Arthur and two horses.

"Ah, Elizabeth there you are," Uther greeted. She nervously smiled.

"Hello father, Arthur," She greeted back."Is there something you liked to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I thought it would be a great way to bond with your brother if you both went on a horse ride," He said. "I assume you know how to ride?" She nodded. With that, Uther left.

"This is your horse, you can name her whatever you want," Arthur said, patting the horse's nose.

"Destiny, I'll name her Destiny," she said smiling. Arthur smiled back.

"Okay Merlin, your free to go for the rest of the day," Arthur said, getting onto his horse.

"You being here is looking better and better, my lady," Merlin whispered to Elizabeth and, with a roll of her eyes, she jumped onto her horse. Merlin walked off smirking. He knew she wouldn't like being called 'my lady' or 'your highness'.

* * *

"So Liz, what was it like growing up in Ealdor?" Arthur asked. Elizabeth bit her lip, while traveling with the druids she only managed to be near Ealdor once or twice a year.

"It was lovely and the summers were beautiful," she answered as they rode further.

"How come Merlin never mentioned you?" Arthur said, looking up at her but it looked like her mind was elsewhere.

"Don't know," she said simply. As they passed another one of numerous trees, she spotted her favorite flowers; bluebells. The eleven year old looked at Arthur.

"Could I pick some flowers for my chambers, please?" she asked. Arthur nodded his head and she jumped off of her horse. Grabbing the brightest and well grown ones, she sensed something wasn't right.

"Arthur get down!" Elizabeth shouted to him. He looked confused. "Trust me!" Just then an arrow came shooting out of the trees, just missing Arthur. He jumped off his horse and ran towards Elizabeth as she took out her dagger that was always attached to her side for safety. One of the bandits stabbed the prince in his side and hit him over the head, knocking him out. These were the bandits that attacked her earlier, one thing she didn't mention to Uther was that they had magic.

"Emeel," the leader called out. They were using her druid name, Emeel. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" As they sunk the dagger into Arthur she had used a invisibility spell. Elizabeth began to run but tripped over a root with an "ow!" making her spell wear off immediately in her pain.

"There you are!" the leader called out. "I need a word with you," he told her as every bandits surrounded her and left the injured Arthur behind. She was petrified. The princess screamed sending every bandit flying back, that explained her sonic wails when she was a baby. Running over to Arthur, she heard a single word...

"Magic!"

* * *

**Ooh, ****cliffhanger!**

**Thanks to everyone who has Favorited and Followed this story :)**

**Also I will be going on holiday for a week and I won't be taking my laptop so I won't be updating. **

**Thanks to all!**

**supernerdyfangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

"Magic! You forgot to tell father they had magic," Arthur said and looked around. "Remind me not to get on the bad side of you!" he told her laughing. Elizabeth laughed too.

"Come on, we better get back to Camelot so Gaius can help you," she said helping him up and leading him to his horse. "Are you sure you won't pass out on the way there?" she asked concerned as she helped him get on.

"I've had worse injures. I'll be fine," he assured her. The eleven year old rolled her eyes as she got on her horse.

"Yes I know. Merlin has told me how much of a prat you are and I believe him. You are a prat," Elizabeth stated as they began to ride back to Camelot.

Arthur looked at her confused."How do you- Oh right you grew up with Merlin," he said reminding himself that just two days ago she was a simple farm girl from Ealdor. Now she was the princess of Camelot.

* * *

When they got back Uther was waiting on the steps for them. "There you two are. Why did you come back so early?" he asked as they got off of their horses.

"The bandits attacked us and Arthur got stabbed in the stomach," Elizabeth informed him as she helped the prince stay standing up. Uther came down the steps and helped his son stand, taking weight off of the princess.

"Go tell Gaius that Arthur has been injured and wait there," the king told Elizabeth as he helped the prince up the steps. She nodded and ran ahead.

* * *

Elizabeth ran into Gaius' chambers. "Gaius, Arthur's been injured by the bandits. Father's bringing him," she said, panting as she had just ran the length of the castle.

"What sort of injury?" Gaius asked as he began to collect different coloured remedys.

"A stab wound to the stomach," she said as Merlin walked out of his room.

"What's going on?" He asked, concerned.

"Arthur and I were attacked by bandits. Arthur was stabbed in the stomach. Before you ask, I'm fine Merlin," she told him. Just then Uther came in with Arthur. The prince looked like he was about to pass out. Uther placed him on a bed.

"What can you do for him Gaius?" he asked with clear concern in his voice.

"I'll check over his wound and see if there is any further damage," Gaius told the king.

"I'll check up on him soon. Now I need to warn the council of the bandits," He told them and began to leave.

"No, you don't, father. I made sure they kept away,"Elizabeth said smirking.

"What did you do?" the king asked confused.

"I showed them the wrath of Elizabeth Pendragon," she said still smirking.

"Ygraine," Uther muttered.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Ygraine. It was your mother's name and it's your middle name," Uther said looking at his daughter. She nodded.

"Father, don't get on the bad side of Elizabeth _Ygraine _Pendragon," Arthur said laughing, making sure to emphasize Ygraine. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Gaius looked at the wound and cleaned it.

"He'll be fine, sire. His wound just needs to be bandaged up," Uther nodded.

"Well Elizabeth the seamstress is waiting for you in your chambers. I have places to be," he told them quickly and left.

* * *

When Elizabeth walked into her chambers, the seamstress just tutted at what she was wearing. During the time there, the seamstress had managed to alternated some already made dresses for her and had designed some other for the princess. Before the woman left she looked back at Elizabeth and said "It's nice to finally have someone in the royal household who understands us, my lady," with that the woman left.

It took a while for Elizabeth to understand what the woman had meant. Then she realized that she was a peasant before she had came here so she would understand what would be going on with them as she was one of them.

* * *

Once the women left, Elizabeth went to see Merlin. "Merlin?" she asked while walking in. Gaius looked up from the pain killer he was making. He pointed to the back room. The princess nodded headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door then walked in. He was asleep. _What a surprise!_ she thought to herself. She had an evil grin on her face.

"This outta wake him up" she said as her eyes flashed gold. He looked like he was having a fit.

"What? Did you give me, an electric shock?" Merlin said putting a hand to his head and wincing when it hissed. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," she uttered innocently.

"Is there a reason you woke me up?" he asked, annoyed. She shrugged. "So, you woke me up for no reason. If you don't mind, I'll be going back to sleep now," He said and flopped onto his pillow.

"Fine, if you want more electric shocks," Elizabeth said seriously.

He turned to face her. "You wouldn't dare!" he growled, glaring at her. The look in her eyes told him that she meant it. "Fine! What do you want to talk to about?"

"The bandits," she said, shoving his legs off the bed so she could sit down.

"What about them?" Merlin asked, confused.

"I think I know why they're after me but I can't be sure. One thing I know is they have magic," Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I know what you're thinking; 'what does them having magic have anything to do with killing you?', but they used my _druid_ name. How would they know that?"

"I don't know but they must want something from you," Merlin decided, trying to figure it out. "Maybe we should stop talking about this?" She nodded. "So, why did you leave the druid camp, then?"

"They told me that my destiny was here but I don't know what it is other than being the princess of Camelot. Although my full title among them is Emeel, the girl who can change fate," Elizabeth told him

"The girl who can change fate?" he asked

"I don't know who's fate it is but I have to change it, apparently," she said.

* * *

**So I'm back and I will be changing this story to following the story line but not including every episode so in about two chapters it will be episode 8 of season one. **

**Thanks to everyone who is favouriting, following and reviewing this.**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	7. Chapter 7

_6 days later_

The blonde was awoken by rapid knocking on her door. Whilst glaring at the door, she stomped over to it and yanked it open. It was Merlin with a tray of food in his hands. He smiled at her when he walked in.

"Don't you have to serve prince prat today?" Elizabeth asked.

"He gave me the day off as it's your birthday and..." he trailed off

"And?"

"And the anniversary of your mothers death," he said sadly. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Merlin what are you on about? Our mother is alive and well back in Ealdor. Have you been on the ale? Are you feeling alright?" She questioned him. He shook his head.

"No, no. Your birth mother,"

"Birth mother? Oh, that's right. I have a birth father so I have to have a birth mother as well. Oh god! How could I forget she died in childbirth? Idiot!" she mumbled to herself.

"Anyways!" He said rather loudly. "Happy birthday to you, you smell like cow poo. You look like a donkey aaannnnd you act like one too," he sang whilst giving her flowers that were behind his back.

"How did I not notice them before?" she asked confused.

"Magic!" He whispered, putting a finger to his lips. She laughed at that. He had always been like this when they were younger.

"Fine, fine. Can we eat now? I'm starving!" she exclaimed as she sat down at the table. He sat down and began to dig into the food.

* * *

After breakfast, Elizabeth got ready. She had to wear dresses under Uther's orders to make her look more lady like. She despised dresses. When she came out from behind the screen, Merlin laughed. If looks could kill, Merlin would be flat on his back- dead.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you? Maybe you should try one on? It would look prettier on you Merlin," she said grabbing a dress and chucking it at him. "This colour suits you," He looked at her confused. "Go on, try it on. That, or you quit laughing," That made him shut up. Then there was a knock on the door and Arthur peered in.

"Ah, so you're already ready," He said.

"Yes. Good morning, Arthur," The princess said offering him a weak smile.

"Well, happy birthday," He said rather happily. Elizabeth was shocked. From the way Merlin had said it, she had thought Arthur would be miserable. "Why are you so shocked that I remembered my little sister's birthday?" He told her, smiling. "I've got to go train with the knights but I'll see you at the feast tonight."

"What feast?" She asked, confused.

"Your birthday feast, where father is going to introduce you to the kingdom."

* * *

Merlin and Elizabeth had spent the day together like they had in Ealdor. The only things missing were Will and Thalia. Thalia was Will's younger sister and they were like more older siblings to her. Yes _more_ brothers and sisters.

It was now night time and it was time for _her _feast. The princess stood outside of the banquette hall, waiting for her father to introduce her and why they were having a feast. With the door slightly open she could hear what Uther was saying.

"Members of the council, Knights, Lords and Ladies; you must be wondering why we are hosting a feast at the most saddest time of my year. It is sad as I lost my dear Ygraine and my baby daughter Elizabeth, or so I thought. That was twelve years ago. Now we have found her again. I present to you: Princess Elizabeth Ygraine Pendragon," The doors opened and Elizabeth walked in. She curtsied to her father, Morgana and Arthur then sat on her throne to Arthur's right.

A while later when the food was being served, Elizabeth turned to face Merlin making the druid mark on the back of her neck slightly visible to Arthur. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's that on the back of your neck?" He asked her, pointing to it.

"Birthmark," she simply said.

"Birthmark? Gaius didn't mention anything about a birthmark,"

"Maybe he didn't see it," she told him with a shrug.

* * *

A few hours later, the feast got bit out of control when everyone was drunk except Elizabeth, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and Arthur. At this point every council member, every Knight and every Lord and Lady were dancing around the hall like three year olds with sugar rushes. Geoffrey was telling, no shouting, about what it was like when he was twelve. The knights were either fighting or singing rather loudly. Uther was singing! Oh. My. God! Morgana was smirking, she wouldn't let anyone forget this.

One of the knight's fights got a bit out of control and Elizabeth was dragged from the hall. She looked up to see that Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were outside the hall. "Is every feast like that?" she asked them, laughing. They all laughed as they when to their chamber or in Gwen's case home. Merlin walked with Elizabeth to her chambers. "So, is it?" she asked him.

"Is it what?" He said looking at her confused.

"Every feast! Is every feast like that?" She questioned.

"Well yeah. You sorta get used with being one of the only sober ones in the hall. It's pretty funny," The warlock told her as they stopped outside her chambers. "Did you enjoy you birthday?"

"From Father's singing to the Lords and Ladies dancing like three year olds and getting to spent it with you. Yes, I enjoyed it very much," The princess replied.

"See you tomorrow, Liz," He told her as he began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow, Merlin."

* * *

**So that's the chapter done. Anyone like Merlin's birthday song? **

**The next chapter will be episode 8 of season 1.**

**Please keep favouriting, following and reviewing this. I love reading your reviews.**

**supernerdyfangirl **


End file.
